Alternative endings
by Brentinator
Summary: Each chapter is a different alternative ending to a episode of lab rats (unless I say otherwise) rated K plus, accepting ideas for future ones. Completely done
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV.

Spinning around and around with those baseball bats made me extremely dizzy.

"Anyone who makes it out the open door is free to leave!" Perry yelled.

I heard Leo cheering Adam on, then I heard a crash. Adam was down. Then I heard him directing Bree, I heard another crash. Bree was down. I finally got myself straightened out.

"Come on Chase. You are almost there." Leo said.

"Freedom is so close, can't you taste it?!" Perry yelled.

I was so close.

"I'm gonna make it!" I yelled.

Then my body shifted for a minute and I lost my footing. I slammed my head really really really hard into the door frame and fell on the floor. As I slowly sat up while gripping my head, I heard Leo say.

"They're gonna be here a while aren't they?"

Then I heard Perry say.

"Hello? Oh, department of stupid questions? It's for you."

The pain in my head was getting worse, but I ignored it as I stood up. Then I saw Leo run out of the room in a panic.

-Time skip-

Bree and I were in giant boxing gloves and Adam was on the ground.

"Go!" Perry yelled.

Bree and I started swinging at each other, then I saw my vision going black and myself falling to the floor.

Bree's POV.

Chase and I fell to the floor in pure exhaustion. I stood up just as Perry announced.

"And the winner of the very scary Perry knock out challenge is...me!"

Then I looked over and saw that my brother was still on the ground. Did he really think that pretending to be unconscious would get him out of this? I saw Perry walk over, pick up Chase by the shoulders and start shaking him, trying to wake him up. I started panicking after he didn't wake up. What if he was really unconscious? After fifteen minutes of Perry shaking him and Adam yelling near his ears, Perry pulled out her cell phone and called a ambulance and she sounded like she was panicking. I super sped out of the room when Perry wasn't looking, grabbed a chip extractor, ran back, extracted Chase's chip and ran back home, within fifteen seconds. Then Perry got off the phone.

"The ambulance will be hear in a few minutes. I tried to call your dad, but he didn't answer, clean this stuff up." Perry ordered.

I saw Adam erasing the dry erase board, Perry and I cleaned up the equipment and then I put Chase's head in my lap so it wouldn't be on the hard floor anymore. I heard sirens in the distance and then I saw a few paramedics pick up Chase and put him in the back of the ambulance. Adam and I climbed in the back with Perry and we sped to the hospital. As soon as they took Chase to the emergency room. Adam, Perry and I sat in the waiting room. I started to cry and Adam gently held me in his arms as we both fell asleep.

-Time skip-

I woke up to Adam shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

Then I saw the doctor.

"How is Chase?" I asked.

"Well, he has a major concussion and possible memory loss. He may not remember the accident, but he should be able to remember things like his name, his family, that kind of thing. He's also still unconscious." The doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, room 232." The doctor directed.

"Thank you." Adam said.

"No problem." The doctor said.

We slowly walked into the room where Chase was. He had a nasty bump on his head and the skin around it was bruising, he was probably gonna have a killer headache when he woke up. I saw Perry sit down with us and then I slowly fell asleep on Adam's shoulder again.

The mission site.

Leo's POV.

Yes! We finished the mission! Big D and I were so happy! He looked down at his phone and saw that Perry had tried to call him. He called Bree but there was no answer so Big D and I got in his car and tracked their GPS signals. It said that they were all...in the hospital.

"What did they do now?!" Big D yelled as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Hospital.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly woke up, I saw Adam, Bree and Perry. My forehead was throbbing and I had a terrible headache. I watched as Adam, Bree and Perry realized that I was awake.

"Hey Chase." Adam smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Bree asked in concern.

"My forehead is throbbing, and I have a terrible headache. But otherwise, I'm ok." I said.

"So you remember what happened at school?" Perry asked.

"Vaguely, it's still a little blurry, but I can remember hitting my head into a door frame." I said.

Then I saw Mr. Davenport and Leo burst in there.

"Perry?! What are you doing here?!" Mr. Davenport yelled, witch made my head worse.

"Stop yelling. You are making my headache worse." I said as I clutched my head.

"Sorry Chase. Perry, get out." Mr. Davenport said.

Perry left without a word.

"So what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think I hit my head into a door frame hard enough to get a concussion, but I don't remember anything after that." I explained as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Get some sleep Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

I didn't need to be told twice and soon, I was out like a light.

The end.

 **Do you like it? I know what it is like to slam my head into a door frame kinda hard, but I watched the episode and Chase hit his head HARD.**

 **Anyway, check out my new chapter of I'm scared.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV.

I was under the snow still, I was extremely sore and in pain, but I didn't want to waste my oxygen by screaming in pain, so I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't move without my body hurting even more, so I had to stay still. I slowly pulled out my mission log and turned it on.

"Chase Davenport, mission log, hour three. These could be my last recorded words. I'm still stuck under a mountain of snow, the air is getting thinner, I am cold, I am in a major amount of pain and I can't move, I am hungry...and these snow pants are giving me a extreme wedgie!" I yelled that last bit as I jerked my arm to put it in my pocket, my shoulder throbbing from the sudden movement. I laid my head on my arms and expected to die, then I faintly heard a shovel digging me out.

"Yes! Adam, Bree! I knew you would come for me! I'm in here!" I yelled as I gently turned to the noise witch was getting louder and louder.

Then a bunch of snow fell out and I was blinded by the sunlight. I put my head down for a minute to avoid getting snow in my eyes and the sudden brightness was blinding. I shook my head a bit to get the snow off my hood and I slowly turned over so pain would be tolerable, but what, or more like who, I saw made me want to get out of the snow and punch the guy. Douglas Davenport.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Saving my son's life!" My biological father shouted in response because of the wind and snow blowing around.

I glared at him as he dug the rest of the snow around my body and held out his hand for me to grab onto so he could pull me out. I glared at him harder.

"Geez Chase, I don't bite. Come on, let's get you out of there." He said as he held out his hand again.

I reluctantly grabbed his hand and he roughly pulled me out. Pain was ignited...everywhere and I had to keep myself from crying out in pain. I was barely able to stand by myself because of the frostbite and the pain and Douglas seemed to notice.

"Hey, are you alright?" Douglas asked in concern.

"Peachy. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have a tent that you can stay in until the storm passes over. It's just a little bit away from here. Can you walk by yourself or do you need help?" Douglas asked.

"I can walk by myself." I grumbled as I started walking.

I walked maybe five steps before I fell flat on my face in the snow. It was freezing cold and now my face hurt. I cried out a little bit and I felt myself getting lifted up.

"Maybe you should lean on me a bit, just until you get your strength back." Douglas suggested.

"Let's just get out of the storm." I grumbled as I put my arm around Douglas's neck so I didn't fall again.

After leaning on Douglas for awhile and slowly walking, we got to the tent. Douglas helped me take off my coat and helped me sit down on a sleeping bag. I sat down and tried to warm up and I did a little bit. Douglas picked up a mug.

"Want some soup? I went to cooking school in the nineties. It's tuscan bean." Douglas said, offering the mug to me.

"Is it poison?" I demanded through my gritted teeth.

"Yes. I traveled 10,000 miles around the world and risked my life in a avalanche to rescue you...so I could then poison you." Douglas explained as he made his point.

I took the mug and sipped a little bit.

"You make a pretty good soup for a diabolical maniac." I complemented while insulting at the same time.

"You should try my quiche." Douglas suggested as he sipped more soup.

"Yeah, maybe some other time, I'm leaving." I said as I slowly pushed myself up and immediately fell back.

"Chase! Oh gosh, are you ok?!" Douglas yelled in complete concern as he came over to me.

"I'm fine." I managed to say as I fought every urge to scream.

"Are you sure? Nothing is broken or anything?" Douglas asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sure." I lied.

"Good. So what happened? You must've been very upset to come all the way out here." Douglas said.

"Adam and Bree are more important then me. They are hustle and muscle and I am just...flash glue." I explained.

"What if I told you, you can be stronger then Adam, and faster then Bree?" Douglas asked.

"How?" I asked, I was intrigued.

"You were the third one. By the time I got to you, I knew how to build capacity for upgrades, but my brother took you away before I could finish. Join me Chase. I can help you be all, that you were meant to be." Douglas encouraged.

"But if I go with you, that means I would be abandoning my family." I replied.

"The same family that mocks you?! And doesn't give you the credit you deserve, for anything?!" Douglas demanded.

I slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"What would I have to do?" I asked, with no intention of actually joining him.

"All I have to do is upgrade your chip. As you can see, I no longer have access to state of the art systems, so we'll have to use Donald's cyber desk.

"Yeah. I guess I could sneak you into the lab, Mr. Davenport won't be there, it's Wednesday, witch means...somethings getting waxed." I explained as I shuddered at that last bit.

"He is hairy." Douglas said.

I nodded in agreement.

"He gets that from our mom."

I shrugged.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes we do, Mr. Davenport." I smiled as I shook his hand and smiled.

"If you want, you can call me dad." Douglas suggested.

"No I'm good." I said as I wiped my hand on my snowpants.

A few hours later.

I was warm, and it would be nice, if the pain in my body hadn't increased while I was getting warmer.

"Ow!" I heard Douglas yell as he shocked himself on a invention.

"The download is almost complete." I said as I shifted my arm a bit and winced in pain a little bit, but Douglas obviously didn't notice as he smiled evily.

"Three more minutes and I can give you everything Adam and Bree have, plus the capacity for more." Douglas explained as he gently put his hand on my back.

I smiled to hide my pain. Then the door opened and Douglas hid behind one of the barrels. I saw a sad Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport enter the lab.

"Don't worry guys, there's still a chance we can find him." I heard Mr. Davenport encourage my siblings, then they saw me.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport yelled in surprise.

"Your alive!" Bree smiled, but it quickly faded as Douglas stepped out behind the barrels and stood beside me.

"It's evil uncle daddy!" Adam gasped as he pointed at Douglas.

"Back away from him Chase." Mr. Davenport warned.

"Too late Donnie. He's with me now." Douglas said as he grabbed my arm and shook me a bit, witch made the pain that had just started to settle reignite.

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked in pure confusion.

"Chase what's going on?" Bree asked me, but Douglas answered for me.

"It's true. I've finally taken back what was stolen from me!" Douglas exclaimed as he shook me again, making the pain grow.

"Whatever you are up to Douglas, you're not gonna get away with it." Mr. Davenport said.

Then Leo ran in the lab holding his cryoblaster.

"Alright Big D, I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff, but you know how sometimes things happen, when you really don't want them to happen, and that just happens to be what just happened, upstairs." Leo explained.

Mr. Davenport gestured for Leo to turn around and when he did, he was face to face with Douglas. Leo let out a girly scream and put the cryoblaster on the cyber desk.

Then there were a few rapid beeps coming from the cyber desk.

"I just did. The download is finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities, and now no one will be able to stop us!" Douglas yelled happily as he shook me again.

I slipped out of his grip and unveiled my plan all along.

"Actually they can, that USB drive your holding completely useless." I admitted with a smile on my face.

"What?! Well then what just took a hour and a half to download?!" Douglas demanded.

"A list of everything Adam's ever eaten." I smiled, but it even hurt to smile at this point.

"Not my incredible edables!" Adam yelled in alarm.

"You double crossed me." Douglas said.

"Did you really think I would betray my family?" I demanded as I advanced with every step hurting me more and more.

"Well it's always worked for me." Douglas admitted.

"Even if you could offer me every bionic ability there is, I would never go to your side. We're a team, and teams never quit on each." I explained as I continued advancing.

"Alright! You got me! What do you say we just, put all this behind us and get down to the business of healing this family?" Douglas asked.

I saw Adam nod as I walked towards them.

"Am I right? Bring it in people, let's hug it out." Douglas insisted as he held his arms out for a hug.

Adam bounded towards him with his arms wide open.

"Adam." Mr. Davenport said as Adam put his arms down and walked back to us.

"Well, you know what they say, if you can't join them...!" Douglas yelled as he picked up the cryoblaster and pointed it at Mr. Davenport and shot it.

"No!" I yelled as I ran in front of him and I immediately felt the ice cover my body.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as Chase ran in front of me to protect me from the cryoblaster.

"No!" I screamed.

"How dare you do this Douglas?! You just froze my brother!" Adam yelled as he started punching Douglas hard. In a few minutes, Douglas was on the ground unconscious from being punched so hard. I froze him with the cryoblaster and then I put it down. I saw Bree and Adam trying to melt the ice with hot air and a blow dryer.

"How do we get him unfrozen?!" Bree asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Also, um, I may have frozen my mom and Janelle with the cryoblaster." Leo admitted.

"Great, so we have three people who are frozen in suspended animation with no way to get them out." I said.

"We totally Leo'd this up." Adam said.

Leo looked at us with his mouth wide open.

"Wait. Can't Adam use his heat vision?" Bree suggested.

"That is actually a good idea Bree." I said.

"The real question is, who should we melt first?" Bree asked.

"Janelle's mom is gonna be here any minute to pick her up." Leo said.

"Janelle it is." I said as we climbed into the elevator.

We walked out a few seconds later and Adam fired his heat vision at Tasha, then he shot it at Janelle right as Leo ran out of the room. Janelle picked up the wet fringe on her scarf.

"What...happened?!" She demanded.

"Leo happened." Tasha said.

Bree went to get Tasha and Janelle a few towels while Adam and I went back down to the lab to unfreeze Chase.

"Alright, be prepared to catch him." I said to Adam.

Adam nodded, then fired his heat vision at the ice cube my son was in. After it melted, Chase looked around a bit, then his eyes closed and he fell forward into Adam's arms.

"Adam, let's put him here." I said as I gestured to a cot I had set up cause I expected Chase to be freezing to death in snow when Adam and Bree got him...but they didn't.

Adam gently set him down while I checked his pulse. It was very small and weak, but it was there. I decided to run do a full body scan on Chase, because he looked like he was in pain, and a lot of it. I told Eddy to and he did nothing but do what he was told. I think he could tell I was upset. Then Bree came in the room.

"Janelle and her mom left and Tasha is dry. How's Chase?" She asked as she directed her attention to him.

"We're about to find out." I said as Eddy printed out the results on the fax machine. Adam went over, grabbed it and handed it to me. As I read through the paper, I got more and more worried for my son.

Minor concussion.

Broken arm.

Dislocated shoulder.

Four broken ribs.

Three bruised ribs.

Sprained ankle.

Frostbite.

Wow, I was amazed that he was able to hide his pain so long. I got started on his injuries. I slowly wrapped up his ankle and arm. I grabbed his shoulder and popped it back into place. Then I got started on his ribs. I was kinda glad that Chase was unconscious, or he would've been screaming in pain. I finished up his ribs and wrapped them up. Then I put a ton of blankets on Chase and started rubbing his body swiftly to warm him up enough. After he was starting to warm up, I started working on a new invention, hoping that my son would wake up soon.

Chase's POV.

After I was unfrozen, my vision went dark and it was relief from the pain I had been feeling. I started to feel the pain again as I slowly woke up and was blinded by a light. I groaned a little bit and I was almost immediately greeted with Mr. Davenport's smiling face.

"Hey Chase." He said.

"Mr. Davenport, I am so sorry. I should've warned you about Douglas. I just knew that if I got him back here, we could trap him for good." I apologized as tears started running down my face.

"Hey. It's alright. Everything is alright now." Mr. Davenport soothed me.

I wiped my tears and remembered what I had in my pocket.

"I almost forgot! Here's your cytainum." I said as I gently pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Chase. You are way more important then some minerals. I still can't believe that you would go out after I specifically told you not too. My only question is why." Mr. Davenport said as he took the small bag of cytainum from me.

"I just wanted to prove myself. I hate being flash glue and getting little to no attention." I said.

"I had no idea that you felt this way Chase. You should get more attention. You are the baby after all." Mr. Davenport said.

"I just got jealous and now I realize how stupid I was. I'm so sorry Mr. Davenport." I said as I felt tears start running down my cheeks.

"Shh. I forgive you Chase." Mr. Davenport soothed.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

"I'm gonna let this one slide, but you better not do something this stupid again. Alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Alright." I said.

"Good. Get some rest." Mr. Davenport said.

I slowly closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep.

 **So sorry this took so long!**

 **I was stumped forever!**

 **Please vote on my poll!**

 **I hope this super long alternative ending was worth the wait!**

 **This one is dedicated to LuvChasey or DIE (guest) who suggested it. Please suggest more!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV.

"Leo! You have to let go or it'll take you with it!" I yelled.

I was stuck in the limo, witch was dangling off The Hurst memorial bridge. Leo had come here to save me and everyone else, but I got stuck in the sunroof.

"No! I'm not letting go!" Leo yelled back as he tried to pull it back with his bionic arm.

"Leo! Let go now!" I yelled.

"No!" Leo yelled.

I tried to climb out again, then the limo started falling again and I was jerked back into it.

"Leo! I'm stuck! You have to let go! I'm not gonna be able to get out!" I yelled.

"I'm not giving up on you!" Leo yelled as the limo started going back on the bridge, thanks to his bionic arm.

I tried to climb out again, then it started slipping again and I was once again jerked back into it.

"Leo! It's gonna drop!" I yelled.

"I don't care. I am getting you out of there!" Leo yelled.

The limo was starting to fall, I knew Leo wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. I could see him straining himself. I tried one more time, but the limo kept falling and I was jerked back into it.

"Leo! I'm sorry!" I yelled as the limo fell off the bridge and I slammed into the water after hearing someone faintly yell my name. Then I blacked out.

Leo's POV.

I watched as my brother slammed into the water after he apologized. I didn't care anymore. I ran to the shore, held my breath and dived in the water. I swam down, but it was getting harder and harder to see and I needed to breath. Then I felt someone grab me and bring me to shore. I started coughing out water and saw Adam.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw Chase fall. So I came and saw that you were starting to drown." Adam said.

"Chase is still down there!" I yelled.

Adam dived back into the water and swam down towards the bottom. A few minutes later, he came up holding my soaking wet older brother. He laid him down on the sand and I started CPR.

"Come on Chase. Come on. Breathe." I muttered as I was doing CPR on him.

"Leo, let me." Adam insisted.

I scooted over and watched as Adam started doing CPR on him. I was starting to think he was gone when he started coughing and chocking on water. However, he stayed unconscious.

"Adam, we need to get him back to the academy." I said.

"What about the award ceremony?" Adam asked.

"We have to get back to the academy. Then you can go to the ceremony in the hydra loop. I'll stay with Chase." Leo explained.

"But Chase is also getting a award." Adam said.

"It doesn't matter. Come on." I said.

Adam picked up Chase and we ran to the hydra loop entrance. When we exited onto the island, we were met with the worried faces of the students and Bree.

"Bree? What are you doing here?" I asked as Adam took Chase to the infirmary.

"I heard what happened and I sped back here. I'll speed Adam and I to the ceremony as soon as he gets back down here." Bree explained.

Adam came back down, Bree grabbed his arm and they sped off. I went upstairs to the infirmary waiting room and sat down. After a few minutes, I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Taylor.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She sat down beside me.

"When I heard what happened to Chase, I thought that you needed someone to be with you." Taylor explained as she held my hand that wasn't bionic so she didn't accidentally send off a EMP.

"Thanks Taylor." I smiled.

Then Logan came up the stairs and saw us holding hands.

"Are you guys together?" He asked.

We immediately broke off and denied it, even though I had recently broke up with Janelle, so maybe in the future Tayleo would be a thing, but not now, I was way to worried about Chase at the moment. Logan sat down on the other side of me.

"Anything yet?" Logan asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well, we are here for you, no matter what." Logan said as Taylor rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I said as I hugged both of them with one of my arms.

Then the doctor came out and we immediately stood up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"When he fell out of the limo, he hit his head on either a rock or the ocean floor, he has a major concussion. He also swallowed a ton of sea water, but otherwise he is fine. He isn't awake, but you can go see him." The doctor explained.

Logan, Taylor and I all went to his room. He had a oxygen mask on, he had a IV and he was pale, but otherwise, he looked almost normal.

I sat down in one of the chairs and so did Taylor and Logan. Three hours later, I heard the hydra loop. They must be back. Logan went to go greet them while Taylor and I stayed with Chase. A few minutes later, I heard four sets of footsteps running towards us. When I saw that it was Douglas, Big D, Bree and Adam, Taylor left so we could be alone. I really needed to use the bathroom, right before I left, I heard a groan. I saw Chase's eyes open slowly.

"Chase! Your ok!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Leo. Thanks." Chase said in a raspy voice as he hugged me back.

After we finished our hug, Mr. Davenport helped him lay back down.

"How do you feel?" Douglas asked.

"I'm super sore from slamming into the water, my head really hurts and my lungs burn." Chase said in a raspy voice.

"Chase. Look what we brought you." Bree said as she handed him his medal.

"It's the award for being the shortest person ever." Adam joked.

Bree punched him in the shoulder as Chase put it on the nightstand.

"Let's leave and let Chase rest." Mr. Davenport said as we all left the room.

Right before, I left, I heard Chase say my name.

"What is it Chase?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you." He said with a raspy voice.

"I'm just glad you're ok." I said as I left the room and let him sleep.

 **Tayleo and Cheo! So happy I was able to do both!**

 **This one isn't actually dedicated to anyone because this was my idea.**

 **I am trying to get ideas for the ones that were suggested, but so far, I have nothing.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV.

"Chase, use your override app on Adam and Bree. Then stand back to back so your chips form a perfect triangle, the energy with flow from one person to the next until you have built up one massive force. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my bush." Douglas said as he hid behind a small bush.

We were currently fighting the bionic soldiers, when they suddenly subdued. I realized that if we took out Krane, the Triton signal he was about to beam over the planet would be deactivated, so Douglas explained that we can fuse our abilities and take out Krane. We started walking towards Krane when I stopped them.

"Guys. If anything happens to us, I wanna say I am really sorry for the way that I acted." I apologized.

"Me too." Bree said quietly.

"Apologies accepted." Adam said as he pumped his fist, witch resulted in glares from Bree and I. "Ok, I'm sorry to."

"Then let's do this." I said as we finished walking towards Krane.

When we got over there, all the soldiers blocked our path. I heard Krane say.

"Let them through."

The soldiers moved out of our way and we were face to face with Krane.

"You could've fought right along side us, but instead you chose to defy me, and, for what? A race of ungrateful humans, who won't even accept you." Krane said.

"They may not accept us, but it's our mission to protect them." I said.

"Then I guess, this is the end of you!" Krane yelled as his soldiers got into fighting positions. "Stand back soldiers!" He yelled as they all backed away. "I want this victory, all to myself."

I turned to Adam and activated my override app on him, then I did the same to Bree.

"Get into position." I ordered.

We linked our arms and this weird blue energy ring started going around our feet.

"Oh silly children, your no match for me." I heard Krane say as orange energy started coming out of his hands.

The blue ring was starting to go around our bodies, and it was getting very painful. I heard my siblings grunting and yelling in pain. I tried to hide it until I heard something snap and then I screamed very loudly as my head went onto Adam and Bree's shoulders, but I moved my head back into it's normal position.

"The signal transmits in ten seconds!" I yelled, but it sounded like I was chocking.

"Your day has come!" I heard Krane yell.

By now, the pain was progressing and my vision was starting to get blurry.

"Five seconds!" I yelled, but I could barely think now. "Four! Three! Now!"

I screamed along with my siblings as the energy went from our bodies and flung Krane into the sky. Then it felt like all the energy was drained from my body as I felt myself falling and I went into darkness.

Douglas's POV.

I ran over to Adam, Bree and Chase as I saw them fall. Luckily, they disabled the Triton signal, so the soldiers also were unconscious. I quickly felt for a pulse on all three, and they all had them, even if they were slightly weaker then normal. Then I heard Leo yell my name, and I saw my older brother unconscious on the ground.

"I don't think he's breathing." Leo said with tears in his eyes.

I knelt down beside Donnie and felt for a pulse, he had a very small one.

"We have to call a ambulance, now." I said.

Leo nodded and pulled out his cell phone, meanwhile, I grabbed Adam, Bree and Chase and put them in Donnie's helicopter. Then I came back and saw the paramedics putting Donnie on stretcher and in the ambulance.

"I already called my mom and told her. She is going to the hospital now." Leo explained as we climbed into the helicopter.

"Ok. I'm gonna take them back to the house and see if they are just exhausted or are hurt." I explained as the helicopter lifted off.

Leo sat in the back with Adam, Bree and Chase while I was flying the helicopter. Then I heard a groan. I turned around and saw Adam sitting up. I switched on autopilot and went back there.

"Adam, you need to stay down." I explained as I gently pushed him back down.

"Did we win?" Adam asked in a dazed tone.

"Yeah. We won." I said.

"Wait. What happened to Bree and Chase? Where is Mr. Davenport?!" Adam demanded as he sat up again.

"Calm down. Get some rest, and I'll explain everything later." I said as I gently pushed him back down again.

After he laid back down, I went back to the front of the helicopter and we landed. I picked up Bree, Leo picked up Chase and Adam was slowly walking by himself. I told him to go stand in his capsule so I could scan him. When the diagnostic said that he was just exhausted, I told him to change and go to sleep. He did as he was told as Leo propped Bree up in her capsule. Her diagnostic involved exhaustion and a sprained ankle. Leo gently pulled her out of her capsule and I wrapped up her ankle, then I programmed her capsule to put on her PJ's and she was soon sleeping soundly. I decided it was probably a bad idea to stand Chase up in his capsule, I could tell by his face that he was in pain. I gently laid him down on the cyber desk and his diagnostic involved six broken ribs and a minor concussion, with exhaustion and stress on his bionic system as well (A/N, he had to use his override app on Adam and Bree, so I figured his system would have more stress on it then theirs). I started setting his ribs and I was so glad that he wasn't awake. He probably would've been screaming at the top of his lungs. After I was done, I put him in his PJ's and wrapped his ribs. Then I took him upstairs to a guest bed just as Tasha called Leo. After I made sure Chase would be alright, I went downstairs to where Leo was standing in the living room, sadness on his face.

"How's Donnie?" I asked.

"Not good. He's out of surgery, but it's still touch and go." Leo reported with sadness detected in his voice.

"This is all my fault." I muttered, but I don't think Leo noticed.

"How are Adam, Bree and Chase?" Leo asked.

"Adam should be fine tomorrow, Bree in a few days, and Chase...soon. I don't how soon, but soon." I explained.

We went down to the lab and I saw the president's logo on the screen, meaning he was calling us. Adam and Bree were talking to him when we came in there.

"I heard what happened to Davenport. Where is Chase?" The president asked.

"He was injured also. He is sleeping now." I explained.

"Anyway, I think you will be happy that the team is back sir." Bree said with a smile on her tired face.

"Yeah. And even if people don't accept us, we know who we are." Adam said while slightly holding Bree up.

"You are heroes, and I will do everything in my power to make sure the world knows that." The president said.

"You know what? Why don't you cut to the chase and put this, on a twenty?" Leo asked while gesturing to his face.

The president started laughing.

"Thanks kid. You always know how to make me laugh." The president said.

Adam, Bree and I started laughing while Leo left to sulk. The president turned off the screen and we all were laughing, but it didn't last long. I heard a cry and I ran to Chase's room upstairs. I burst in the door to find Chase grabbing his rib cage and crying out in pain.

"Shh. It's alright. Calm down." I soothed, while I heard two sets of footsteps running up the stairs and another set slowly walking.

I saw Leo and Adam at the top and Bree slowly limping behind them. They all went over to Chase and comforted him. I decided to let them have a sibling moment and I left the room.

 **Rise of the secret soldiers, done!**

 **This one was actually my idea, and even though it was not a suggestion, I have been trying to get suggestions. You guys are so sweet for suggesting all the time. Also, TheImpalaLover, I have done a alternative ending to Space colony called He's gone. So thank you for suggesting, but I have already done it.**

 **Anyway, I have been considering all suggestions carefully, but my stupid brain can't think of anything.**

 **So please suggest ideas, episodes and vote on my poll!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV.

Do not ever get stuck in a elevator with your principal. That doesn't go well. Anyway, we got to the main floor and I saw Adam, Bree and Chase standing outside of the elevator. However, Perry went all tough on me.

"Dooley! What did I tell you about being in a elevator in a emergency?!" Perry demanded.

"That if you get stuck, cats will eat your mom?" I asked, recalling what she had said earlier.

"Gotta go." Perry said as she left.

I ran over to Adam, Bree and Chase and hugged them.

"You guys saved me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, technically, we were the ones that got you stuck in there." Chase admitted as Bree and Adam nodded.

"Oh. Well then, you will be talking to my lawyers." I said as we walked out the building.

"Guys, we have to change our abilities back before Mr. Davenport realizes what we did." Bree said.

"Yeah, plus I really want my chip back. It is so weird watching Adam with super smarts." Chase said.

"I like being intelligent. But I really wanna throw Chase again." Adam pouted.

"Don't just stand there Chase, use your speed to get us home before Big D gets back from his meeting." I explained as we grabbed onto Chase. He started running and in two seconds we were in the lab.

"Ok, get in your capsules. Adam, help me program this." I said, then I realized what I said. "Am I the only one who thinks that sounds wrong?"

Adam quickly programmed the capsules and got in his. I clicked the green button that Chase made me push earlier. They started flickering, but a alarm went off. Luckily, it wasn't super loud, so it didn't affect...whoever had bionic hearing at this point. They walked out of their capsules and came over to me.

"What happened?" Bree demanded.

"For some reason, the chip extractors aren't responding." I explained.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked.

"You guys are stuck with the abilities that you have right now." I admitted.

"What?!" They all demanded at the same time.

Mr. Davenport exited the elevator.

"Hey guys. We got a mission alert. Get in your capsules." He protested.

They all reluctantly went in and changed into their mission suits.

"What's the mission?" Bree asked.

"There is a major gas leak in Chicago. You guys have to get there fast before it gets out if control and the gases mix in with the air. Chase, you are, as usual, mission leader." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Umm...alright." Chase said nervously.

"Bree, I just sent the coordinates to your chip, take the boys and go." Mr. Davenport said.

I watched as my siblings walked out of the building, then when they got out, Chase sped them to the mission site.

"Leo, did you notice anything weird going on with Adam, Bree and Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No. No I did not." I lied as I sat down at the cyber desk.

Chase's POV.

As I finished speeding to Chicago, we took off our comm sets so Mr. Davenport didn't hear us.

"Adam, what do we do?" Bree asked.

"Ok, I'll use my force field to stabilize it. Chase, check for any cracks in the pipeline. Bree, once I put my force field around the pipe, I want you to seal it with your heat vision. Everyone understand?" Adam asked.

We both nodded, but it was so weird to take orders from him. I ran through the woods, looking for cracks, when I tripped over something and I heard cracking noises. I looked at my knee and saw that it was twisted up, not to mention I landed on my head, so now it hurt. My knee immediately started throbbing and I saw it was swelling up through the suit.

"Adam! Bree! Help!" I yelled.

I continued yelling for my siblings as the sky started getting darker. I continued screaming, hoping that Adam would hear me with his advanced hearing.

Bree's POV.

As I fired the heat vision from my eyes, I watched the crack close. Then I gave Adam a fist bump.

"Where's Chase? He should've been back by now." Adam said.

"You're right. Adam, use your bionic hearing to listen for him." I told him.

He stood still for a minute until he looked at me with fear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chase is yelling for help. He should be 4.5 miles from us." Adam explained.

"Let's go!" I yelled as we started running towards Chase's voice.

After a exhausting 15 minutes, we finally found him. He was sitting down on the grass. I noticed that his left knee was swelling through his suit. I helped him up while he was holding onto my neck. Adam put Chase's other arm around his neck.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Chase asked.

"We have no choice. We have to call Mr. Davenport and explain everything." Adam said.

"Alright, but for the record, I am telling him that you two dragged me into it." I said as she pulled out her cell phone and texted our father.

After I finished, I put my phone down and we all sat down waiting for Mr. Davenport to get us. Two minutes later, I realized Chase had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Suddenly, I heard the sound of helicopter blades. Mr. Davenport! I picked up Chase. Adam and I walked to Mr. Davenport. He saw me holding Chase and the fact that he was asleep made him scream. We got in the helicopter and Mr. Davenport flew it to Mission Creek. After we got home, we changed out of our mission suits and Mr. Davenport put a knee immobilizer on Chase. Then he grabbed the chip extractor and took out Adam's, Chase's and my chip manually, put in the correct chips and told us that we were grounded for two weeks. He adviced us to go upstairs and wait for him to get up there with Chase. A few hours later, Mr. Davenport was helping our brother out of the elevator. He was on crutches having a lot of trouble. He started falling when Adam ran over and caught him.

"Thanks." Chase said as Adam helped him to the couch.

Then Leo came downstairs and saw us and Mr. Davenport.

"Did Mr. Davenport find out about what you did?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I said at the same time as my brothers.

"Now you know why it is a bad idea to switch your chips? Someone can get hurt." Mr. Davenport explained.

We all nodded and I heard light snores. I looked over to see my brothers asleep together. I started drifting off, and then I joined the pile of sleeping people.

 **Chip switch, done!**

 **This one is dedicated to Mystic The Amunis.**

 **DystopianPrincess2002, I am going to work on your Lab Rats vs Mighty Med suggestion next!**

 **Those who have Netflix, watch Lab Rats vs Mighty med part 1They added a extra scene where Davenport is giving a speech to the kids. It will give you the feels.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lab Rats vs Mighty Med.

Chase's POV.

"Wait! Adam's missing! Where's Adam?!" I yelled as we all started looking for my older brother.

The incapacator had escaped and I still had a virus in my chip which means I could blow up at any moment. I suddenly felt my heart beating hard and someone grab my shoulders.

"Chase. Calm down. We will find Adam. He will be ok. You won't be if you freak out so much you explode. Alright? Calm down." Bree said in a soothing voice.

"We need to find him." I said with my vision going black.

"Oliver!" Bree yelled in concern.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as he looked down at me. I suddenly realized that I had collapsed in Bree's arms.

"His vitals are dropping. We need to get him back to Mighty Med." Bree explained.

I felt myself being moved into the invisible ambulance and then I blacked out thinking. 'What about Adam?'

Adam's POV.

I think I had gotten knocked out in the fight with the evil man who almost killed my brother. I woke up in some sort of dungeon, chained up to the wall. Then I saw the incapacitator standing outside.

"Where is my family?!" I demanded.

"Oh, I would worry about yourself more." The incapacitator said as he glared at me.

"What did you do to them!?" I yelled.

"Oh nothing. The little one may explode, but that's it." The incapacitator explained.

"Leave Chase alone!" I yelled.

"How about not?" The incapacitator suggested as he left.

I sunk down to the floor and started silently crying.

Oliver's POV.

I watched as Chase's vitals kept dropping. I can't lose my first patient. Especially since the world knows who this one is! That is asking for serious time in prison. I looked at Bree and Leo watching from afar in fear and worry.

"Kaz, go get Horace." I said as I continued to monitor Chase's vitals.

"He doesn't know what to do!" Kaz yelled as he stood by holding the defibrillators.

"He can use his Cadiuco powers!" I yelled.

"He only has one left! No he can't." Kaz explained.

"We have to do something." I said.

"What if we take Chase's chip out?" Kaz suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If the virus is on his chip, then can't we remove the chip and he'll be fine?" Kaz asked.

"I think so. Ok, clear out Bree and Leo." I said.

I saw Kaz leading Bree and Leo out, much to their protests. Then he came back.

"Help me flip him over." I said.

Kaz nodded and we gently put Chase on his stomach.

"Hand me the scalpel." I said.

Kaz handed me the scalpel and I cut a long line in Chase's neck, almost throwing up from the blood.

"Scissors." I said.

I felt Kaz put the scissors in my hand and I cut inside the cut I made. Then I saw a small green computer chip.

"Tweezers." I said.

Kaz handed me the tweezers. I grabbed Chase's chip and put it on the counter with all the other tools.

"Kaz, can you do the stitches?" I asked.

He nodded and stitched up Chase's neck, then bandaged it up and turned him back around. Then Kaz got some morphine going in his system.

"His vitals are going to normal." Kaz said.

"Good." I said in relief as I left the room with Kaz behind me.

We went to go tell Bree and Leo the news when I saw Bree look at her phone in alarm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The incapacitator has Adam!" Bree yelled.

"Ok, you guys go save him. I'll stay here with Chase to make sure no problems come up." I explained.

"Ok. See you later." Bree said as she, Skyler, Kaz and Leo left the building.

Bree's POV.

We almost immediately found Adam and the incapacitator.

"Leo, go use your arm to free Adam." I said.

Leo nodded and pride off the door to Adam's cell.

"Give it up incapacitator. Without the transponder, you are outnumbered." Skyler said.

Then the incapacitator clicked a button on a small remote and Adam suddenly went over to him like a mindless zombie.

"What did you do to my brother?!" I yelled.

"I tapped into his chip and now he is under my control." The incapacitator said, then evil laughed.

"Leo and Skyler, you take the incapacitator, I'll take Adam." I said.

"Bree, he won't hesitate to hurt you. Don't do it." Leo said.

"We have to do something." I said.

"Fine. Be safe." Leo said.

Then he and Skyler started fighting the incapacitator while I was fighting Adam.

"Come on Adam! Snap out of it!" I yelled after I tripped him with my super speed.

He aimed his heat vision at me and I dodged it just in time, then he threw me off of him.

"Adam! Stop it! Please!" I yelled.

Adam then realised a blast wave at me and I blacked out, but not before saying.

"Stop."

Adam's POV.

I couldn't stop hurting my baby sister! I really didn't want to! Even though the incapacitator was controlling me! I tried and tried to break out of it, but it was to strong! Then I unwilling hit her with my blast wave and something inside me snapped. The next thing I know, everyone is on the ground unconscious or in pain.

"What did I just do?" I asked in fear.

"It looked like a mega big blue ring thingy." Kaz said.

Then I realized Bree was still unconscious.

"Bree!" I yelled.

Kaz knelt down and stuck his fingers on her neck.

"She's still alive. She'll probably be fine. We should get her to Mighty Med, just in case." Kaz explained.

I picked up Bree and lifted her on my shoulders, then we slowly walked back to Mighty Med.

-Time skip-

Oliver's POV.

I was doing work on Chase's chip to get rid of the virus when I saw Kaz, Skyler and Adam walk in. What surprised me most was that Adam was holding Bree and she was unconscious. I freaked and called a gurney. Adam gently laid her down, then Kaz and I took her to one of the rooms. Kaz and I set up a monitor so I could keep a eye on her while I fixed Chase's chip. I was almost done when it suddenly sparked.

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

Then I finally figured it out after a few more hours. I went to Chase's room and put it in his neck. Then I went to Bree's room and saw that she was awake and talking to Adam. I smiled happily, then went to go do my patient reports.

 **Lab Rats vs Mighty med, done!**

 **This one is dedicated to DystopianPrincess2002. I hope you liked it.**

 **Don't be afraid to suggest ideas!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's POV.

Ok so my siblings have been discovered by the FBI, I have bionics now and now we are fighting Krane and a girl? This has been absolutely crazy and I'm seriously getting some hot cocoa when I get home. If I make it home that is. Big D had been thrown into a wall and passed out. Douglas, being the chicken he is, was hiding from Krane, Bree was fighting with the girl at super speed and my brothers were fighting Krane. The girl just knocked Bree to the ground. I fired up a laser sphere and said.

"Now I got her."

And hit her in the head. She collapsed to the ground. Then I saw Krane hit Adam and Chase, who were on the ground, with a flaming ball of energy.

"No!" I yelled.

Bree got up and saw that our brothers were unconscious and smoke was coming off their clothes. She got mad and started punching Krane left and right, but then he blasted her to the ground. I threw a laser sphere at his neck and he passed out. Then I ran to Chase and Bree ran to Adam. I saw Big D and Douglas come over to us.

"I can't believe you gave bionics to Leo!" Big D yelled.

"Well it saved your life." Douglas pointed out.

"No it didn't, Tasha is gonna kill me!" Big D yelled.

Then a bunch of men in black ran in the room. Douglas, Big D, Bree and I backed up a bit and Mr. Davenport put his arm in front of me, Bree and my unconscious brothers.

"Round them up. Use your tranquilizer guns if you have to." Special agent Graham said to the men in black.

"Wait. Your arresting the wrong people. This is the man you want. Victor Krane. He's a sociopath, who's been implanting himself with bionics. And now, he's turned her into a bionic soldier. If you don't stop him now, he could create more and have a whole army." Douglas explained.

"And you are?" Graham asked.

"Douglas Davenport. There's no official record of me because I faked my own death."

Big D made a "cut it out" motion with his hand and he added.

"But I'm very credible."

"Alright. Get these two into custody." Graham said.

Then Big D turned back to Chase and Adam and knelt on the ground. After a few minutes, he got up.

"I know, that you are gonna take them away, but can't you at least let them get some medical attention first?" Big D asked.

Then Krane got up yelling and aimed at Graham. Bree super sped towards Graham and I hit him with a laser sphere, knocking him out again.

"You, saved me. Thanks." Graham said to Bree.

"Your welcome. Like we keep telling you, we help people." Bree explained before coming over to us.

"Get these two out of my sight." Graham said as he pointed to the girl and Krane.

"Here, use these to cuff them. They have a bionic signal interrupter." Douglas said.

"Why would you have these?" Graham questioned.

"Um. I help people too." Douglas said.

"And someone call a hospital for those two." Graham added as he pointed to Adam and Chase.

I got down beside Chase and Adam again. If only I had missed or wasn't so focused on the girl who took away my normal life. 'Leo, why are you thinking like that? You have wanted powers for years and you finally got them. Plus, Adam and Chase will probably be fine. They are bionic after all, and they have super durability. But they are still human.' I fought with myself as I saw Graham and the people taking Krane and the girl out of the room.

Then the paramedics came in and stuck my brothers on stretchers. Big D, Bree, Douglas and I climbed into the ambulance and all I could do was stare at Adam and Chase's pale faces.

-Time skip-

Douglas, Perry (don't ask why because I don't know), mom, Big D, Bree and I were all in the waiting room of the emergency room, waiting for some news on Adam and Chase. Mom was amazed at how the beam didn't even leave a scar on my arm and how it was completely healed, but Douglas and I worked out a agreement not to tell my mom I was bionic, so I lied and said I moisturized. I was trying to keep calm, I was really shaken up, Bree was quietly mumbling to herself, Big D was looking at the floor, mom was examining my arm and Perry was flirting with Douglas...gag me now. Then we finally saw the doctor. Big D went to him and they started talking. After a few minutes, Big D came over to us.

"How are they?" I asked.

"They will both be fine. Who wants to go see Adam?" Big D asked.

"What about Chase?" Bree asked.

"Let's go see Adam first." Big D said.

We normally would've forced it out of him, but we were all exhausted, so we just went with him to my oldest brothers room. He was awake, but had something over his face.

"What's over his face?" Tasha asked.

"Oh it's a special mask because his heat vision keeps glitching and because Krane's energy blast damaged his eyes temporarily. The mask is the best thing we can do right now. Plus now he can't fry the doctors and nurses." Big D explained.

"Hey everyone!" Adam happily exclaimed.

Bree and I hugged him gently, however, he just about crushed us.

"Adam! Your super strength!" Bree yelled.

"Sorry!" Adam said as he let us go.

After Bree and I caught our breath, Adam asked.

"How's Chase?"

"We haven't seen him yet." Bree said with a sad look on her face.

"Well when you see him, tell him that I said to feel better...and that he will always be shorter then me." Adam said, the last part making him break out in a grin.

"Adam!" Bree yelled, but she wasn't mad.

I was just amazed he was still joking like that.

"Tasha and Douglas-" Big D started, the Perry cleared her throat. "Tasha, Douglas and Perry. Will stay with you while I take Bree and Leo to see Chase."

"Why is Perry here?" Adam whined.

"Because Douggles is here. And he and I are gonna get married." Perry explained, making me gag.

"I never said that!" Douglas yelled.

"You implied it, and how can I ever say no to you?" Perry asked.

"Alright, let's go." Big D said, with Bree and I practically running out of the room.

Big D took us in the elevator and clicked one of the buttons. When we came out, I realized we were in the ICU (Intensive care unit in case you don't know).

"Chase is here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Big D said as he lead us into one of the rooms.

I saw that Chase was still unconscious, but connected to a bunch of tubes, wires and all kind of things. I knew that I was gonna be sick if I didn't get out of there, but I swallowed and acted like someone who can handle hospitals.

"What happened to him?" Bree asked as she glanced at her brother.

"The blast hurt his leg and stomach pretty badly, plus the blast before gave him a concussion." Big D explained.

"So anything else?" I asked with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"That's all they told me." Big D said.

Bree went over to Chase and kissed his forehead. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore and I went back to Adam's room, even though I really just wanted to go home.

-Time skip-

Adam came home yesterday now that his eyes were healed and he didn't have to wear that mask anymore. Chase almost woke up yesterday, but it didn't happen. Big D was gonna speak to the general public today and explain everything on TV...knowing him, he'll make it all about himself though. Bree and Adam were coming with him though, so maybe it wouldn't go as badly as it would with just Big D. Mom was staying at the hospital with Chase during the conference, so it was just me and Douglas, until Perry barged in the door with a "get well grandma" balloon for Douglas and saying stuff about him being her little fella. I turned on the conference and after a few minutes Adam and Bree started fighting. Perry yawned.

"Enough of this junk. Let's see if there is a romantic comedy on. Maybe something about a bad boy inventor, and his suburban ginger haired princess, with legs that just won't quit." Perry suggested.

I gagged and said.

"Why don't I just give you the remote?"

"About time." Perry said.

"Hey Perry?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"I just wanna say thanks for taking care of me." I said while slightly smiling.

"Yeah yeah. So maybe I care for you a little bit. Put her there Dooley." Perry said.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed...with my super strength.

"Not that hand!" Douglas yelled.

After helping Perry wrap her hand with some bandages, my cell phone rang.

"Go for Dooley." I said as I picked it up.

"Leo? Chase woke up. I want you to call Donald, then get down here." Mom explained.

"That's awesome! I'll see you there! Bye mom." I said as I hung up.

"What was that about?" Perry asked.

"Chase woke up. Douglas, we need to get to the hospital, I'll call Big D on the way." I explained.

Douglas nodded and we went out the door.

"So you're just gonna leave me here?" Perry demanded.

"Pretty much yeah." I said as we got in the car.

After the short drive and calling Big D, we got to the hospital and ran inside. We went straight to the elevator and went to Chase's room. I saw mom holding his hand and talking to him. Chase looked slightly better, but now there was a tube in his nose.

"Hey Leo." Chase said in a horse tone with a smile.

"Chase! Your awake!" I yelled happily as I ran over and hugged him.

"Yep." Chase smiled, then frowned and added. "What happened with Graham?"

"Oh he decided to let you guys go because Bree and I saved him." I said.

"Yes!" Chase happily exclaimed before gripping the bed.

"Hey you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, my leg didn't like me doing that, but I'm fine." Chase explained.

I was so happy I got to keep my family together.

 **I burned my finger so no new daddy's girl.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
